


Nebula got the D

by Doumatrashnumber1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumatrashnumber1/pseuds/Doumatrashnumber1
Summary: Nebula need to be a distraction in order to get the attention of the commander so his teammates can search the place. But maybe taking an *opportunity* once in a while wouldnt be bad right?OrNebula gets absolutely railed by the commander to get info.
Relationships: Nebula/the commander
Kudos: 4





	Nebula got the D

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my friends and i were playing rpg but voltron version and a scene came up where my friends persona (Nebula) had to get info from the commander of the galra soldiers. But since my friend is a little horny shit he decided to seduce the commander aaaand thats how this fic came to be. (Special thanks to Havi and Kirei for inspiring this work)

Nebula was wearing their tightest armor, showing off his curves, making his slim waist more cinched.

Nebula walks through the main hall acting like they own the place. The soldiers look at him with confusion, 'who is this?' 'What is this person doing here?'

Nebula blew a kiss towards them. Most looked flustered while the others stood their ground if not a bit tense.

Nebula walked up to the commander who was looking through data, completely oblivious towards the seductive being in front of him. Until nebula clears their throat to get the commanders attention.

"Who are you?"

"My name is nebula, commander" he purrs with a very seductive tone.

"Nebula? Havent heard of you before." The commander said, his eyes slowly drifting down to the seductress's slim waist. His shoulders tensing a little.

"Oh havent you? Maybe if we talk somewhere more 'private' ill show you who i am." Nebula raised his eyebrows like he was suggesting something.

"Oh really? Lets see then" the commander proceeded to grab one of nebulas hands and slowly went up to around their shoulders, smirking.

The commander grabs nebula's hand as they walked towards the medical bay. When they made it there, the commander instantly pushed nebula up against the wall, putting his thumb on nebula's lips.

Nebula –on instinct– opens up his mouth and licks the thumb with his long tongue.

"Hmm...thats a pretty mouth of yours...lets see how you put it to good use."

Nebula chuckles "gladly..."

Slowly, nebula makes his way down to the commander's buldge. His eyes look up to the commander –who was looking at him with hungry eyes– and points at the armor on the buldge in front of him, gesturing to take it off.

The commander obliges and takes off the only peice of armor and fabric that's separating his cock from nebula's pretty mouth.

Nebula's eyes grow wide at just how long and girthy his cock is, even though it's only half hard.

"Like what you see?" The commander growled. Oh that turned him on even more.

The commander roughly squeezes nebula's cheeks,

"Dont waste my time. go on, show me just how good you take cock." He smirked.

Nebula gulps. This kinda rough play really makes him feel like melted butter. His kneew were almost shaking as his own hard on was starting to grow.

He grabs the large cock in front of him, slowly stroking it up and down, before he takes it in his mouth. Thank the gods he could unhinge his jaw. If not, then he definitely wouldnt be able to take this huge thing.

Since he is like a snake, he has no gag reflex either which just make this better. He swallows the thick cock whole, down to the base. He can hear the commander groaning above him. Clearly impressed by just how deep he can take it.

He starts bobbing his head, deepthroating the cock, while also moaning. Creating vibrations that make this pleasure so much more powerful.

Suddenly, the commander pulls his head off of his cock, sweating and panting heavily. Nebula was also panting –with his jaw open and drooling–

"Since you can take it so well in that pretty mouth, i would like to see how well you take it from your other hole."

Nebula bit his lip. As he got up from his knees, only to be aggressively shoved agaimst the wall behind him. He instantly wrapped his legs around the commander, pushing both of them closer.

"You wanna see how good this ass is? Its all yours now." 

Nebula breathlessly said, putting his arms on the commander's shoulders, pulling them into a wet and sloppy make out, tongues fighting for dominance, eventually nebula giving in and let the commander explore very inch of his mouth.

The commander takes off nebula's armor and gropes his ass.

Nebula always brings some sort of lube and condoms just for situations like this. Even if this is just to be a distraction so his teammates can get inside, he can't deny the fact that this just feels so good.

He gives the lube and the condoms to the commander, who wastes no time in putying it on and lubing up two of his fingers. 

the commander circles one of his fingers against the rim of nebula's hole, and slowly inserts it. nebula let out a soft moan, he's been waiting for something like this for a while now since he and his teammates were always busy with missions.

slowly, the commander wriggles his finger in nebula's ass before he managed to fit the other one inside. scissoring it to stretch nebula's hole so its loose enough to fit his big cock.

while, stretching it, he finds the little bundle of nerves that makes any man weak. Nebula let out a high pitched moan, not holding back the pleasure he feels.

once he is stretched enough, the commander lines up his cock to nebula's needy hole, getting in halfway before nebula says that he needs to vet used ro it for a moment.

after he gestures that hes used to it, the commander sheaths his thick member in his hole, grabbing nebula's hips so harshly that its sure to leave a bruise for a few days at the least.

he thrusts up, making nebula moan loudly at the thick cock inside of him. the pace went slowly at first but quickened the speed when the commander grabs the backs of his thighs as he thrusts deeper in him.

nebula's own cock was painfully swolen and leaking precum. he was so close. the commander's speed somehow went even quicker and hit his prostate with every thrust that made him see stars.

nebula wasnt even thingking about his teammates anymore at this point, only helplessly moaning and and sobbing as his hole was being wrecked by this huge cock.

when the commander's cock hit his prostate once more, he couldnt take kt anymore, he cums hard, literally seeing the galaxy with is own eyes. his moans had surely been heard from the main hall hut he didnt care.

just a few more thrusts and the commander also cums. panting and groaning when he does. they stayed like this for a while, just trying to catch their breath.

after they were finished, the commander layed nebula down on the mattress in the medical bay. an oddly sweet gesture from the same man who pounded his ass just moments before.

once nebula gathered enough stamina he cleaned himself up and put on his clothes and armor which were discarded a few moments ago.

after he took another nap just to calm down a little. he went near the doorway where the commander was probably sleeping but standing up, against the wall. 

before he knew, the commander's head was cleanly sliced off by Nox who is his teammate.

"you guys are disgusting, we can hear you from the main hall for fucks sake!"

he screamed obviously frustrated by nebula's moans earlier. 

"well bitch, im the one that helped distract him so be thankfull" he snapped.

"i said distract! not go ahead and fully had sex!"

nebula rolled his eyes at the comment. he'd like to think that he was just taking an opportunity when he got it.

he looked at Nox again, now noticing the faint blush on his ears. a few thoughts went through his mind but he decided to set them aside and also helped investigate the commander's body.

he hissed when he tried to get ln his knees.

"come on and help me! i didnt stay over there listening to you have sex just so you can stand there." 

"jeez, can you hold on one moment at least? my knees are sore you know."

Nox instantly tensed and the blush on his ears are slowly making its way down the back of his neck.

there are definitely a few questions taht he'd like to ask but those are for another day. right now, he needs to help his friends out.


End file.
